Field
This application relates generally to analysis of wellbore survey data and more particularly, to systems and methods for determining a tortuosity of a portion of the wellbore by analyzing the wellbore survey data.
Description of the Related Art
The deviation of a wellbore path or trajectory from a smooth curve (e.g., the predetermined plan for the wellbore path) is commonly referred to as tortuosity of the wellbore path. Large variations of the wellbore path over short distances (e.g., 10 to 30 meters) in a portion of the wellbore can give rise to problems in setting casings in the portion of the wellbore, passing casings through the portion of the wellbore, in the installation of production equipment (e.g., electric submersible pumps or rod-driven mechanical pumps) in the portion of the wellbore, and/or passing production equipment through the portion of the wellbore.